


Love Letters of Times Past

by MaraJordyn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn
Summary: A historical AU, of sorts, each of the brothers in their own time and situation fall in love with you, and send a love letter to express their feelings for you.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. Lucifer

**Backstory:** Lucifer is a Noble. One who assists and reports directly to the Prince. Before he met you, he was—as the village described him—cruel, they compared him to a statue. Perfectly chiseled. A masterpiece. But cold, seemingly heartless. Of course, he never did anything other than what was best for the Prince and his kingdom, but he tended to be unsympathetic when it came to the commonwealth. He was Prideful, prestigious, not to mention gorgeous in an intimidating way. A frigid beauty. He never in his wildest dreams expected you to change him as you did. How you came into his life was a miracle, and a story all your own. But even more surprising, was this letter he gave you, delivered by a servant of the royal castle.

The letter itself is perfect. You can smell Lucifer on it. The writing is pristine, no blemishes in sight. They’re long swooping letters, much like the man himself. You can see him, feel him in every brush of the quill. He’s surprisingly...soft, and emotional. Unlike him, but appreciated. You can’t help but nearly cry as you press the letter to your chest. Perfection.

_Dear, (Y/N)_

_It has been four, long, strenuous nights. It is my fear that time will claim many more days before I get to see your face. I am...torn. For the first time, the culprit of my restless behavior is neither my duties nor my work. It is...something else, something purer. I have everything I could ever hope to ask for. Only the finest for someone of my status, and yet, I am found wanting. Longing. I will admit, I had been convinced I’d fallen ill for quite some time when decadent royal meals and wine tasted rotten to my lips. They yearned for something sweeter._

_Then, an epiphany. As I lie there, blanketed by the eternal nothing that comes with cold darkness, I only thought of you. My beacon in the night. I am ashamed to think of who I was when we first met. I recall many instances of my causing you humiliation and distress. Such follies of mine. Unforgivable. However, what’s been plaguing me isn’t these moments, it’s memories of your soft touch, your warmth. You had such empathy and forgiveness where I had all but none. As the budding rose you planted in my thorny heart grew, so did my fondness for you._

_None of the stars in this vast sky will see fit to grant my wish. To be with you now, by your side. I would hardly consider myself a devout man. However, if the fates saw fit to bring me such a miracle, such an...angel. My angel. Perhaps there is salvation for my soul after all._

_Do you know, my dear, how much of a wonder you are? How even the sun pales in comparison? No jewels shine quite like your eyes. Masterpieces crumble at your majesty. Symphonies drown out at the sound of you, knowing full well that no composition could ever begin to be compared to the sound of your voice. When I am with you, I am with the world. Not the cynical power-hungry one I had recognised to call my own. The breathtaking one where dew shines akin to stars off velvety flower petals, where grass waves fond salutations to passing clouds, but most especially one where you exist._

_I will not delay from the subject any further. I love you. Words and adoration alone forever fall short of everything I feel for you. What started as a humorless small shrivel of a heart swells larger with passing days. It’s unfounded. Baffling. Yet, I wouldn’t ask for anything less. The skies saw fit to descend you from the lofty heavens and turn this stone cold man to flesh._

_When I return, would you take me? Would you allow this prideful man the opportunity to hold your frame in my arms at last? To embrace? To trace your features? To better burn the entirety of you in my memory so it can last for eternity? No amount of slumber will bring me rest till the confines of my sheets possess you between them._

_Until then, I must merely suffer for my sins, awaiting the moment I am set free once more by the light of your presence._

_I love you, my miracle, my angel, my love,_

**_Lucifer_ **


	2. Mammon

**Backstory:** Mammon is—more or less—a mobster. His fast fingers, desire for wealth, and penchant for trouble helped him climb ranks rather quickly. His picture perfect features and gambling prowess earned him many titles. How you met him is a story in itself, but regardless of those...shall we say, hapharderous beginnings and sketchy morals, he brought you into his life. His soul-consuming greed always has him in some sort of danger one way or another. Most recently, the risks have begun to outweigh the rewards, especially when now you have a target on your back. You’d been unable to contact Mammon for quite some time, worried that he had finally left and abandoned you with something brighter in his sights. Or worse, that everything had finally caught up to him. That was, until you received a letter, tucked in between the pages of an old magazine, one with Mammon’s face on the cover. His lifestyle before he found this new rush of his.

The letter was devoid of an envelope, and it was covered in crinkles. Almost like it had been wadded up in a ball, ready to be discarded, only to be straightened out again later. You could tell it was Mammon’s handwriting, messy but legible. Almost half the contents were scratched out, but despite those efforts to conceal the more vulnerable parts of himself, you could still read them. You couldn’t help but grin as you read it.

_**Hey, (Y/N)** _

Y _ou didn’t forget about me, eh? I know I haven’t been there, but that ain’t an excuse to go crusin’ around with other fellas. ~~I’m the only man for ya.~~ Listen, I’m in deep water. A little misunderstanding, some missin’ cash, and suddenly I’m the wise guy. I didn’t know how else to tell ya, so you better get this, you hear! I worked real hard on it. I had no choice but to go on the Lam. It’s too soon for me to be sleeping with the fishes. I have plans. Big plans! ~~And the truth is, I couldn’t stand the thought of you getting caught up in my troubles any longer.~~_

_I’ve been hidin’, for what, a week, yeah? No notice, no goodbyes, I bet you were lonely, huh? ~~I know I’ve been. I wish you were here.~~ I’m real bored, lemme tell ya. Things ain’t the same when you’re not around. ~~I can’t stop thinking ‘bout ya~~. Trust me, I’ve come across plenty of dames and champs talkin’ me up like they’re the life of the party. None of them do it like you entertain me like you. You’re a real one. You’ve stuck with me, despite me being a blockhead. ~~You’re beautiful. You’re amazing. You’re priceless.~~ Guess you’re one of a kind, eh? Either that or you’re just as brain dead as me. Oh, I mean that as a joke. ~~I’m sorry, I know you’re brilliant, don’t hate me.~~_

_You remember what I told ya that day by the water? Of course you do, I was juiced-up by that special moonshine and even I remember it. You told me you’d take care of me, nurture my wounds and whatnot. A safe secure place for whenever I needed to run. ~~I had something I’ve been meaning to tell you since then. I never had the courage, not even cockeyed and plastered, to tell you I loved you.~~ I said, “Oi, I’m a respectable man, I ain’t needing charity, so expect all this to be paid back with interest. I don’t need to be owing someone like you favors.” I’m not the most honest fella, gotta lot of debts to repay. I never felt guilty ‘bout em, but anytime you sat me down and treated me right, well, I felt downright criminal. ~~You deserve better than that. You deserve the world. Nothing I’ve given you even comes close to what you’re worthy of.~~ So...I still intend to repay ya, even on the run._

_Say, I’ve been thinkin’, would you wanna run with me? Now don’t throw this away, hear me out! During my squattin’ I’ve not been able to buy nothing. Nada. Kaput. B ~~ut it’s not what’s been driving me crazy. I can only think of you. I miss you. I never knew how good I had it till I had to leave you. I can’t stop crying at the thought that I could lose you forever. All because of my stupidity. I’d leave everything I own behind for you.~~ See, I’ve got just enough cash to whisk you away to wherever you want. Just you and me against the world. My partner in crime. But I promise I would be a clean man! Who knows? Maybe we could live in a little house. Quant, they calls it. ~~Be a family or somethin’. No amount of money could win me over to the thought of spending every day peacefully with you.~~_

_You know what? I can’t do any more of this wording and junk. It’s stupid. If I’m going to be gushy, I’m going to want to see your face. If you want to meet me, run away with me, whatever, meet me on that pier. You know the one. I have something to tell ya. Something I should’ve told you a long time ago._

~~_I’ll be waiting, baby. No that’s not right._ ~~

~~_Don’t leave me hanging, sweetness. Damn it._ ~~

_I can’t wait to be with you again, precious, my treasure,_

**_Mammon_ **


End file.
